Users commonly have access to many different digital images, including digital images that users have taken or created themselves as well as digital images taken or created by others. Situations can arise where users want to find digital images with certain properties in color appearance, such as images that are grayscale images. However, given the large number of digital images available to users, it can be difficult for users to locate the images that have the desired properties in color appearance. This difficulty can increase user frustration and reduce the user friendliness of services that make images available to users.